pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Gekko's Stay-at-Home Sneezes
November 20, 2015 |previous = Catboy's Flying Fiasco |next = Gekko Saves Christmas}} "Gekko's Stay-at-Home Sneezes" (also known as "Gluglu et ses supers éternuements") is the second half of the 11th episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. By day, Connor, Greg and Amaya start to get the first issue of the Flossy Flash comic. Amaya and Connor notice that Greg has some serious sneezes, and they suggest to him to stay inside until he gets better. Then, they found out that the comic was stolen. But Greg wants to help, and states that a sneeze won't stop Gekko. At night, Catboy says that now that he's Gekko, he got "super sneezes". Gekko always goes out of HQ to warn Catboy and Owlette about Luna Girl ignoring his super sneezes, but Catboy and Owlette are telling him to stay inside. Luna Girl states that she will take over PJ Masks HQ with Gekko out to warn Catboy and Owlette. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Luna Girl *Moths *The Amazing Sneezing Kid (mentioned) Connor, Amaya, and Greg are at Greg’s house, checking out the news posted on the comic bookstore website on the tablet. It states that it has the very first issue of the Flossy Flash comic book series, which tells about how Flossy Flash got her powers. Since it is the only copy left in the world, everyone will want to read it, so the group decides to find out when the comic bookstore opens. Greg starts to look for the schedule, until he sneezes and almost drops the tablet. As Connor recovers it, Amaya states that Greg is sick, and that he should stay inside until he is better. In response, he attempts to say that he is alright, but he begins to sneeze again, until Amaya covers his nose. Suddenly, a new message has popped up in the tablet. It is from the comic bookstore, and it announces that the first issue of Flossy Flash is missing. Greg declares that they should find out who stole the comic and get it back from them, but Connor and Amaya are concerned about Greg’s health. They suggest that they should probably take care of this mission without Greg, but he is not going let his sneezes stop him from coming. He declares that he is helping, and the kids proclaim their signature phrase. Once the PJ Masks transform and head inside HQ, Gekko sneezes again. This time, as he sneezes, he is sent flying all over the place. Now that he is Gekko, he has Super Sneezes, which means, with sneezes like that, Gekko should not be outside. Instead, he should stay inside headquarters and look at the PJ Picture Player. Gekko starts to protest, but he begins to sneeze again, and Catboy stops him. He and Owlette then head over to the Owl-Glider, but before they take off, Gekko tests out the PJ communicators so he can stay in touch with the rest of the team. Everything heard is crystal clear, and Catboy and Owlette fly off. As they head towards the town, Luna Girl and her moths are spying from behind. Seeing that Gekko is not with them, Luna Girl orders her moths to find a way to make Gekko come out, while she goes after the rest of the team. The moths comply, and they split up. Soon, as Luna Girl enters the town, the PJ Picture Player’s alarm sounds, and she comes into view. Gekko is about to contact Catboy and Owlette about this, until he stops himself and wonders if they need his help. He decides that he should tell them in person and exits HQ. As he leaves, the moths come out from behind HQ and approach the exit that Gekko took. They stop when he begins to sneeze, but Gekko stops himself, and continues running. The moths are relieved, and they enter headquarters. Coming up into Catboy’s base room, the PJ Picture Player opens up, and the moths take a look at the controls. They test it out for a couple of seconds, while fighting over who gets to have control, and touch Catboy’s Cat symbol icon. The space around the Cat-Car lights up, and the moths come over and check it out. In the town, Catboy and Owlette are at the comic bookstore. They are checking for any clues left behind; however, there is nothing. Suddenly, Catboy hears something and uses his Cat Ears to listen carefully: what he hears are running footsteps. The source of this sound is from Gekko, who is running into town and looking for the team, until he sneezes again and crashes into a lamppost. He straightens himself out, though, and continues to search for the team. Meanwhile, Catboy and Owlette are running over to where the sound is coming from, and approach the lamppost where Gekko had just crashed into. They then approach some knocked-over trash cans and see something rushing by them. Taking a look at the shadow cast on the buildings, they slowly walk over to it, until it sneezes and Gekko comes flying in. Catboy and Owlette run over to help him up, and Gekko explains that he wanted to tell them that he spotted Luna Girl, and that she is heading towards the school. He didn’t want to use the PJ communicators to contact them about this because he felt that the team needed some help. Although he wants to help, Catboy and Owlette remind him that if he does not stay inside, he will never get better. Gekko begins to protest again, but he starts to sneeze again. He stops himself, though, and reluctantly agrees. He decides to go back, and Catboy and Owlette head off, telling Gekko to warn them if he sees something. One transition later, Gekko returns to headquarters. As he comes up his elevator and enters into Catboy’s base room, the moths, who are checking out the Cat-Car, quickly hide out of his sight. The PJ Picture Player comes back on, and one of the security cameras reveals a moth outside of HQ. It has been trying to enter HQ a couple of times. Gekko sees the moth, and begins to call the others, but he stops himself. He knows that he should tell the team, but he feels that if he follows it, then he can see what it is up to. Keeping this in mind, Gekko runs out again and chases the moth down. With Gekko gone again, the moths are in the clear. While a moth enters the PJ Picture Player, the others power up the Cat-Car, and start playing around with its functions. Furballs are shot out from the vehicle’s grille, and they bounce all over Catboy’s base room. As this is happening, Luna Girl is by the school, reading the first issue of Flossy Flash. The moth flies up to her, and tells her that Gekko has left HQ. The moths are also trying to open its doors. With this information, Luna Girl reveals what her plan is: she is going to take over HQ. Once the moths figure out how to open the doors, the villainess will be able to go in, and keep HQ all to herself. Suddenly, the Owl-Glider flies in. Seeing that Luna Girl has the comic, Catboy and Owlette chase her. Soon, Gekko comes in. He sees the commotion, and activates his Super Gekko Camouflage to sneak in. In a few moments, Owlette activates the Owl Wing Wind feature of her vehicle, and the villainess is pushed down. Catboy climbs out of the vehicle, and the two surround her. It is not for long, though. After pressing a couple of buttons on the PJ Picture Player, the moth opens up a remote-control feature that controls the vehicles. It presses its buttons, and the Owl-Glider flies under its control. Owlette flies out, and with Catboy, they contact Gekko if he is playing around with the feature, but on the other end of the communicator on the PJ Picture Player, they only hear moths. Luna Girl informs them that they are there to open its bay doors so she can enter and take over HQ and flies off. Catboy grabs her Luna Board to try and stop her, saying that Gekko is at HQ, but he lets go when he sees Gekko appear right next to him. Luna Girl and the moth leave, and Gekko apologizes, knowing that he was supposed to stay at HQ. However, she is not there yet, so the team knows that they have to get back as quick as they can. Catboy and Owlette take off, and after taking a look at the Owl-Glider that is being controlled by the moth, Gekko gets an idea of how he can still help out. As soon as Catboy and Owlette arrive at HQ, they see that Luna Girl is already there, and the moths are opening up the bay door for her. Just then, Gekko quickly comes in. He apologizes again about not listening to his friends about staying at HQ, and tells them that he is going to help them from inside while the two go after Luna Girl. Gekko activates his Super Gekko Camouflage to sneak into headquarters, and Catboy and Owlette face off Luna Girl, with Luna Girl telling them to stay away if they want the Flossy Flash comic to be safe. Gekko comes up to the PJ Picture Player, and after seeing the moth by it, he shoos it away. It, along with the other moths leave, but it jams the bay door after it fully opens. That means that Catboy and Owlette will have to hold off Luna Girl for a bit until Gekko fixes it. That being said, Owlette flies in front of Luna Girl and pushes her down with her Owl Wing Wind. However, the moths crowd around her, forcing her to land. With Owlette out of the way, Luna Girl attempts to fly in, but to her surprise, the Owl-Glider flies in and blocks her way, thanks to Gekko. Angered by this, Luna Girl drops the comic into the water. After shooing the moths away from Owlette, Catboy jumps in and catches it. Owlette then flies in and grabs him, but she cannot hold him. Fortunately, Gekko catches the two with the Owl-Glider. As he places them to safety, Luna Girl gets this chance to fly into HQ and take it over, but once Gekko finishes, he quickly flies the Owl-Glider in front of her, opens its door, and traps her inside. With Luna Girl out of the way, Gekko unjams the bay door, and it securely closes. As Luna Girl is let out of the vehicle, she is frustrated, especially since she was defeated by someone who is sick. Owlette tells her that even though Gekko is sick and has to stay inside, he is still an important part of the team. Luna Girl and her moths leave, and the PJ Masks exclaim their signature victory phrase. The next day, the first issue of Flossy Flash is safely returned to the comic bookstore. Unfortunately, Greg is not with Connor and Amaya to see it, because his sneezes have gotten worse. Fortunately, they have the tablet with them to keep in touch with him as he stays inside, so they contact him to see how he is doing. Greg comes up into view, and shows the two what he is doing. He is making up his own comic book hero named “The Amazing Sneezing Kid”, who flies backwards with his Super Sneezes. He then sneezes again and falls down backwards, but he is alright, and the three laugh together, ending the episode. This episode teaches that it's sometimes best to stay behind when the situation is necessary (such as sickness in this case). *This episode was previously referred to as "Gekko Has the Stay-at-Home Sneezes". *This marks the first time a character gets sick. *This is a second time a nighttime villain tries to take over the PJ Masks Headquarters. **The first was "Catboy and the Teeny Weeny Ninjalino", where a small Ninjalino went inside. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Luna Girl as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Gekko Category:Episodes using the Owl Glider Category:Tom Stevenson-written Episodes Category:Pages requiring expansion Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl